queenfandomcom_es-20200215-history
We Will Rock You
We Will Rock You '(Nosotros Te Rockearemos) es un tema compuesto por Brian. Tiene un ritmo cuadrado y conciso con voces fuertes, acompañados con palmas y un solo de guitarra. Fue editado por primera vez el álbum ''News Of The World y reeditado varias veces en las numerosas recopilaciones sacadas a la venta luego de la muerte de Freddie. Cabe destacar que el vídeo de la canción fue grabado en el patio trasero de la casa de Roger. We Will Rock You y We Are the Champions fueron escritos en respuesta a un evento que ocurrió durante el A Day At The Races Tour. La banda tocó en el Stafford's Bingley Hall y, según Brian May: «Hicimos un bis y luego nos fuimos, y en lugar de seguir aplaudiendo, nos cantaron You'll Never Walk Alone (Nunca caminarás solo), y nos quedamos completamente noqueados y desconcertados - fue una experiencia muy emotiva en realidad, y creo que estos cantos están de alguna manera relacionados con eso.» '' Grabación Una versión se utilizó como tema de apertura en ''News of the World. Consiste en un golpe de pisotón, golpe de palmas y pausa, y un coro de poder, siendo algo así como un himno. Los efectos de estampado fueron creados por la banda sobre grabando los sonidos de ellos mismos pisoteando y aplaudiendo muchas veces y añadiendo efectos de retardo para crear un sonido como si mucha gente estuviera participando. Las duraciones de los retardos fueron en las proporciones de números primos, una técnica ahora conocida como reverberación no armónica. Se usa un bucle de cinta para repetir la última frase del solo de guitarra tres veces en vez de Brian May tocándolo tres veces separadas en la grabación. Los sonidos de «pisotón, pisotón, palmada, palmada» fueron usados más tarde en la canción de Queen + Paúl Rodgers [[Still Burnin'|''Still Burnin]]. Actuaciones en vivo Cuando se interpreta en vivo, la canción suele ir seguida de We Are the Champions, ya que fueron diseñados para ir juntas. Las canciones suelen estar pegadas en la radio y en eventos deportivos, donde se tocan con frecuencia. Fueron las dos últimas canciones que Queen interpretó en el Live Aid. Queen también interpretó una versión alternativa conocida como la «versión rápida»,'' con un tempo más rápido y un arreglo completo de la banda. La banda usaba frecuentemente esta versión para abrir sus sets en vivo a finales de la década de 1970 y principios de la de 1980, como se escucha en los álbumes ''Live Killers, Queen on Fire - Live at the Bowl, Queen Rock Montreal, y la edición ampliada de News of the World. También se sabe que existe una grabación en estudio de esta versión, grabada para el programa de John Peel en BBC Radio 1 en 1977. Es parte de un corte más largo que comienza con la versión original. En 2002, la versión rápida fue lanzada oficialmente en un sencillo promocional distribuido por el tabloide The Sun. La versión «rápida» de estudio de la BBC también se puede encontrar en The Best of King Biscuit Live Volume 4. Entre las dos versiones, hay un breve fragmento de una mujer que habla sobre el brahmanismo, utilizado en un documental de la BBC Radio. La versión rápida también se utiliza como bajada del telón para el musical del mismo título, después del final, que es una combinación de los originales We Will Rock You y We Are the Champions. Desde su lanzamiento, la canción se ha convertido en un elemento básico en los eventos deportivos de todo el mundo, como himno de estadio. Fue la canción más tocada durante las temporadas 2008-2009 de la Liga Nacional de Fútbol, la Liga Nacional de Hockey y las Grandes Ligas de Béisbol. Versión de Queen Five En julio de 2000, la banda inglesa Five lanzó una versión de We Will Rock You. Fue lanzado en su segundo álbum de estudio, Invincible. Lanzada el diecisiete de julio de 2000, la canción cuenta con dos miembros de Queen: Brian May a la guitarra y Roger Taylor a la batería; sin embargo, no cantan ninguna voz en la canción. Freddie Mercury había muerto en noviembre de 1991, casi una década antes del lanzamiento de esta versión, y John Deacon se había retirado de la vida pública tres años antes de su lanzamiento. La canción se ubicó en el número uno de la lista de singles del Reino Unido, convirtiéndose en el segundo sencillo número uno de Five y su noveno éxito consecutivo entre los diez primeros. Versiones cover 1990 * 1992: la banda estadounidense de glam metal Warrant la versionó para la película Gladiator * 1992: el grupo brasileño Viper versionó la canción en su tercer álbum Evolution, y después en 1993 en su álbum en vivo Maniacs in Japan. * 1996: La artista estadounidense Linda Ronstadt grabó una versión en forma de nana para su álbum Dedicated to the One I Love. 2000 * 2000: El productor de hip hop estadounidense DJ Hurricane y el vocalista Scott Weiland colaboraron en una versión de la canción para el álbum Don't Sleep. * 2003: Una remezcla de KCPK, cantada por un coro de niños, fue lanzada en una serie de anuncios animados de Evian que se emitieron en Francia, Alemania y Bélgica. La remezcla fue luego lanzada como sencillo y entró en las listas de éxitos locales. * 2004: Las cantantes pop americanas Britney Spears, Beyoncé y Pink usaron esta canción en una campaña comercial internacional de Pepsi y la canción fue lanzada en Pepsi Music 2004: (Dare For More) CD. * 2009: El ganador del Ídolo Australiano de la temporada 7 Stan Walker hizo una portada en el programa y grabó una versión en su álbum debut Introducing Stan Walker (2010). * 2013: La serie de televisión musical americana Glee cubrió la canción en el vigésimo episodio de su cuarta temporada, Lights Out. Versiones cover en vivo 1990 * 1992: El cantante de Guns N' Roses Axl Rose interpretó la canción con Queen en el Concierto Tributo a Freddie Mercury. * 1992: U2 usó la canción para abrir el set de música antes de que se presentaran en el escenario durante la Gira de TV del Zoológico. * 1993: Nirvana la interpreta en São Paulo, Brasil, cambiando la letra a «''we will fuck you''» . * 1996: Alanis Morissette y su banda terminaron el primer bis de su gira Can't Not (después de la canción You Learn) con una versión de la canción, con Alanis tocando el ritmo «pisotón-pisotón-palmada» en la batería. 2000 * 2003: El cantautor inglés Robbie Williams interpretó la canción en vivo en Knebworth. * 2007, 2010: La cantante pop japonesa Kumi Koda cubrió esto en su actuación a-nation '07, y tres años más tarde en una mezcla en su concierto de 10º aniversario en el Tokyo Dome. * 2008: La cantante canadiense Celine Dion interpretó un popurrí de Queen con We Will Rock You y The Show Must Go On en su gira Take Chances World Tour. * 2009: El guitarrista estadounidense Joe Perry de Aerosmith y la cantante Katy Perry cubrieron la canción en los Video Music Awards 2009 de MTV. * 2011: La banda de rock estadounidense My Chemical Romance interpretó la canción con Brian May en el Festival de Lectura. * 2011: Christina Aguilera, Cee Lo Green, Adam Levine y Blake Shelton cubrieron la canción en The Voice (EE. UU. ). * 2012: La cantante pop inglesa Jessie J. interpretó la canción en directo con Brian May y Roger Taylor en la ceremonia de clausura de los Juegos Olímpicos de Verano de 2012 en Londres el 12 de agosto. * 2012: El rapero inglés Dappy cubrió la canción en vivo junto a Brian May para BBC Radio 1 Live Lounge. La canción apareció más tarde en el álbum más importante del Reino Unido, BBC Radio 1's Live Lounge 2012. Remezclas * 1991: Rick Rubin produjo remezclas de We Will Rock You, para un EP publicado por Hollywood Records. El Remix arruinado también contiene contribuciones de Flea y Chad Smith de los Red Hot Chili Peppers. * 2009: El dúo francés de música electrónica Daft Punk mezcló esta canción junto con su propia canción Robot Rock para el juego DJ Hero para crear We Will (Robot) Rock You. * 2011: Geddy (alias Armageddon), ex miembro del grupo de hip hop Terror Squad, mezcló I Want It All y We Will Rock You para la banda sonora de la película 2011 Sucker Punch y el videojuego Madden NFL 12. * 2012: Helmut VonLichten (anteriormente de E. S. Posthumus) mezcló esta canción con una versión orquestal de Posthumus Zone para la cobertura del Super Bowl 50 de la CBS. Esta mezcla se utilizó más tarde para la película Pixels 2015. * 2014: El productor de dubstep canadiense Excision y downlink remezclaron esta canción en el tema Rock You. Sampling * 2011: La cantante pop americana Katy Perry utiliza el ritmo «pisotón, pisotón, palmada» en su canción E. * 2011: Beyoncé utiliza el ritmo «pisotón, pisotón, palmada» en su canción Dreaming, que aparece en la edición japonesa de su 4º álbum 4. * 2011: Lady Gaga probó el "stomp-stomp-clap" en su canción You and I, que también incluye a Brian May, del álbum de Gaga Born This Way. * 2012: One Direction sampleó el «pisotón, pisotón, palmada» y hace referencia a «Rock» en su canción Rock Me incluida en su segundo álbum Take Me Home. * 2012: Kesha probó el «pisotón, pisotón, palmada» en su canción Gold Trans Am, que aparece en la edición de lujo de su segundo álbum, Warrior. Parodias y referencias a la canción * 1987: Henry Rollins hizo una parodia de We Will Rock You titulada I Have Come to Kill You. * 2010: El elenco del musical de Off-Broadway Avenue Q interpretó las versiones de We Will Rock You y We Are the Champions en un vídeo de Bohemian Rhapsody de los Muppets. * 2012: En la edición de WWE Raw del doce de marzo, The Rock interpretó su versión durante el segmento de Concierto de Rock añadiendo referencias a Team Bring It y fans cantando «Cena Sucks» en el coro mientras apuntaban a John Cena antes de enfrentarse a WrestleMania XXVIII. * 2014: El cantante indonesio Ahmad Dhani hizo un video con tres concursantes del ídolo indonesio por apoyar al candidato presidencial indonesio Prabowo-Hatta. Dhani lleva un disfraz nazi. Fue señalada como una de las peores campañas políticas de la historia. * 2015: En el episodio de The Big Bang Theory The Bachelor Party Corrosion Raj, Howard y Leonard cantan una versión modificada de la canción llamada We Will Percussive Shock You, y Sheldon irrumpe cantando el primer verso de la canción original, que luego acredita a su memoria eidética, mencionando que en este caso fue una 'maldición'. Créditos * Escrita por: Brian May * Producida por: Queen, ayudados por Mike Stone * Músicos: * Freddie Mercury: voz principal y coros, palmadas, pisadas * Brian May:' 'Guitarra eléctrica, coros, palmadas, pisadas * Roger Taylor: coros, palmadas, pisadas * John Deacon: palmadas y pisadas Duración: 2:01 Letra Vídeos Categoría:Canciones de Queen Categoría:Composiciones de Brian May Categoría:Canciones de los 70 Categoría:News Of The World Categoría:Tributo a Queen: Los Grandes del Rock en Español Categoría:Icon Categoría:Absolute Greatest Categoría:In Vision Categoría:Jewels Categoría:Jewels II Categoría:In Vision 2008 Categoría:Stone Cold Classics Categoría:Greatest Hits Categoría:Live Killers Categoría:Queen On Fire - Live At The Bowl